En processus
by Plum'oh
Summary: Une rencontre dans le bus. Peut-être que ça va mener à quelque chose de meilleur. / friend!HaiKise.


**Rating :** K

 **Résumé :** Une rencontre dans le bus. Peut-être que ça va mener à quelque chose de meilleur.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Saluuut

Comme à l'accoutumée je disparais puis je reviens avec un OS que j'ai traduit depuis l'anglais. Il a été écrit pour la haikiseweek de cette année, pour le prompt "amitié".

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **One-shot :** En processus

Kise jette un coup d'œil sur le côté, ne se donnant même pas la peine de cacher son attitude suspicieuse. L'homme près de lui grommelle.

— Quoi, maintenant ? aboie-t-il.

— Rien, répond Kise avec un haussement d'épaules.

— Est-ce que c'est aussi surprenant que ça qu'on prenne le même bus ?

Kise reste silencieux pendant un moment, ce qui ne fait qu'aggraver la mine renfrognée de Haizaki. Il n'y a pas de vraie menace, pas de vrai venin dans leurs mots ou leurs postures, mais c'est seulement naturel pour deux garçons d'afficher l'aversion apparente qu'ils ont contenue pendant des années. Grandir a amoindri la hargne enfantine, mais cela n'a pas réduit la prudence que Kise ressent chaque fois qu'il se trouve dans le voisinage de Haizaki. Il se racle doucement la gorge et dirige son regard vers la fenêtre, ses yeux absorbés par le paysage et détournés de l'autre personne.

— Je m'attendais juste pas à te voir, explique-t-il. Je t'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, pour être honnête.

— Peux pas dire la même chose de mon côté, ta tête est partout, marmonne Haizaki. Et elle est toujours aussi stupide et putain d'irritante.

— Trois ans sont apparemment pas suffisantes pour te faire agir comme une personne civilisée.

— J'suis pas en train de parler avec toi, là ? Tu me vois te coller une droite, là ?

Kise ose un autre coup d'œil, et cette fois Haizaki lui lance un regard agacé, bien qu'il soit imprégné d'une sorte de résignation fatiguée que Kise n'a pas vue depuis le lycée, quand des équipes étaient vaincues match après match. Le bus était sinistrement tranquille en considérant le fait qu'un mannequin et un fauteur de fautes présumé s'y trouvaient, côte à côte, l'un se tenant près de la fenêtre et l'autre agrippant la barre métallique dans l'allée, tous deux semblant prêts à déguerpir mais aussi trop orgueilleux pour le faire.

— Ça arrange pas ton cas, souligne Kise.

— Bordel de merde, grogne Haizaki et il lève les yeux au ciel. Je pense qu'on est assez vieux pour arrêter de s'insulter à toutes les occasions qui nous sont données.

L'expression scandalisée qu'arbore Kise semble attiser davantage l'irritation dans les yeux de Haizaki.

— Mais vas-y, quoi ! Okay, je sais, j'étais un gros connard et j'ai pas une seule putain de qualité et je tue des chiens pour le fun, c'est ça ? J'ai marché sur ton pied au lycée, on a eu d'autres matchs et on s'entendait toujours pas mais j'ai assassiné personne, sérieusement. J'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à parler avec toi si tu vas supposer que j'suis là que pour chercher la baston.

Kise ne sait pas si c'est une bonne chose ou non que son arrêt soit encore loin. Au moins cela lui donne l'impression que ce trajet sera enrichissant, et pas ennuyeux comme il l'est d'habitude quand il va de son appartement à son lieu de travail. Il essaie de ne pas excessivement plisser les yeux à chacun des mots sortant de la bouche de Haizaki, bien que cela s'avère un peu ardu de les croire complètement. Les deux dernières fois qu'ils se sont vus, ils ont plus aboyé qu'ils n'ont mordu, alors il suppose que cela implique une amélioration dans leur amitié corrompue depuis le début, et à présent ils sont censés agir comme de simples connaissances. Kise remarque bien les courts cheveux gris, pas totalement échevelés et pas totalement coiffés, juste au-dessus des oreilles, et il ne l'aurait probablement pas reconnu si ce n'était pour son visage habituellement lugubre et ses épaules voûtées. Haizaki se tient toujours comme s'il ne se préoccupait de rien dans le monde, comme s'il était incapable de montrer le moindre respect pour la personne avec laquelle il discutait.

Kise se masse les tempes et le regarde dans les yeux.

— J'admets que j'ai peut-être jugé trop vite, murmure-t-il. Mais honnêtement, tu t'attendais à ce que je parle avec toi comme si on était de vieux amis ? Je sais que je suis sympa et tout, mais on a pas exactement la meilleure des relations.

Le visage de Haizaki se contorsionne en quelque chose à mi-chemin entre le malaise et la colère. Kise ne peut pas lui en vouloir.

— Wow, j'arrive pas à croire que je suis le plus raisonnable de nous deux.

— Tu es celui qui as commencé tout ce bordel, dit Kise.

— Qui était l'ado arrogant ?

— Qui était l'imbécile prétentieux ?

— Qui était le putain de chiot qui pensait pouvoir jouer dans la cour des grands ?

— Et qui était le bâtard jaloux et vicieux qui n'écoutait personne ?

Ils se murent tous deux dans un silence, se rendant compte à quel point ils sont puérils et stupides pour des adultes qui sont justement en train de prouver qu'ils ont mûri. C'est tellement facile de lancer des piques dans une situation familière, se réinstallant dans la peau des anciennes personnes qu'ils ont été, ne se souciant pas du problème actuel. Kise sait comment se contrôler, pourtant il semble incapable d'esquiver des pièges comme des plaisanteries et des provocations provenant de Haizaki. Il y a quelque chose d'étrangement satisfaisant en se laissant aller.

Des passagers leur jettent des regards et chuchotent entre eux, mais ils sont habitués à être sous le feu des projecteurs, alors ça ne les dérange pas et ils peuvent parler autant qu'ils veulent, ils ne savent pas ce qui se passe.

— Je crois qu'on vient de montrer qu'on doit tous deux faire des efforts, déclare Kise.

— Surtout toi, grogne Haizaki.

— La ferme.

Un autre battement. Le bus s'arrête. Des gens descendent, d'autres montent, ils doivent faire de la place. Haizaki se déplace sur le côté avec un grommellement, tandis que Kise se presse un peu plus contre la fenêtre. Il n'y a personne entre eux mais la distance paraît plus longue qu'elle ne l'est vraiment.

— Tu descends où ? demande finalement Kise.

— Dans trois arrêts, réplique Haizaki sans hésitation. Et toi ?

— Dans quatre. On a encore le temps de parler.

Kise n'entend rien pendant plusieurs secondes ; peut-être que cela a été un peu trop abrupt par rapport à leur animosité précédente. Puis Haizaki soupire.

— Okay.


End file.
